1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal used in a state where the communication terminal is connected to a network, and a storage medium storing a terminal control program for controlling the communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, some communication terminal, such as a composite machine or a network printer, used in a state where the communication terminal is connected to a network has a function (hereinafter referred to as “Web printing function”) of printing an image of a Web page accessed through the network on a printing medium. By means of the Web printing function, the Web page can be browsed through the printing medium.
Various techniques have been proposed for improvement of convenience at the time of browsing the Web page through the printing medium in recent years.
For example, as described in JP-A-10-162030, an image obtained by addition of footnotes made of character strings (i.e., URLs) indicating access data to the image of the Web page is printed on the printing medium when access data (hyperlink address) is contained in the Web page (hypertext document).
The Web page accessed through the network often contains access data for accessing (linking) other Web pages. In the case where only the image of the Web page is printed, a judgment cannot be made as to whether access data is contained in the Web page or not and as to which Web page can be accessed from the Web page, so that access data cannot be held in the printing medium. According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-10-162030, however, the user can make a judgment on the basis of the footnotes printed on the printing medium as to whether access data is contained in the Web page and as to which Web page can be accessed from the Web page, so that access data can be held also in the printing medium.
Incidentally, when a Web page is browsed through a Web browser (WWW browser) built in a personal computer which is a kind of communication terminal, registration (i.e., so-called “bookmark registration”) of access data of the Web page may be performed in order to reduce labor required for inputting access data at the time of repeatedly accessing the Web page. As a result, when a user makes a simple operation of designating registered access data, the user can access and browse the Web page of the designated access data.
If registration of access data and user's designation of registered access data (and printing the Web page of the designated access data) can be provided in a communication terminal having a Web printing function, there is an expectation that convenience can be improved more greatly at the time of browsing the Web page through the printing medium.
In the related art, however, neither registration of access data nor user's designation of registered access data was performed in the communication terminal having the Web printing function. A technique for providing the registration of access data and user's designation of registered access data has been required.